Guide
'Things to know:' - Your main objective during the first hours will be to unlock The Turtle Formation. - This is a slow incremental game. You will have to farm and grind to achieve stuff and to unlock strong Pins. - The result of fusing two Particle Set Pin will always give a better Pin in terms of charge per second (CPS) but the resulting Pin speed can change. - During the first run, the SynthLab and Pins level multiplier are not so much important. Instead on trying to reach a level 30 Pin try to get as many Pins at level 10 as possible. This will allow you to tune a critical stat on your Pin and they will be much stronger after starting a new Season. Also you will get more total levels, getting some extra Season Points (10p per level up). - Doing long runs will allow you to collect more Season Points and increase the multiplier (only for Particles Set Pins) - You will get a new craft or unlock almost every two enemies. - Particles Set Pins color follow the same pattern: Red>Blue>Green>Purple>Yellow>Red>Blue... 'First Beta:' - You will start with a formation with two free color slots. That means that you can fit there any Pin of any color there. - To add your first Alpha there, put your mouse over the Alpha Pin and click on the free slot button that will appear. - Now overcharge some enemies. After killing the first enemy 5 times a new button will appear next to the Zone Name to advance. Each mob has to be killed 'x' amount of times to advance and unlock new stuff. Clicking the advance button will spawn a new Tier of that mob, stronger but with better drops. - Killing enemies will also give you Chikara Points that will charge the bar under the enemy image. Once the bar is full and the color changed to green you can click it and you will get an Alpha Pin. - Now you have two Alpha on that formation. Charge the bar once more and you will have 3 Alpha (two in the Formation and one in the board). Now put your mouse on an Alpha Pin in the formation and click the 'X' button to remove that Pin. Drag and Drop one Alpha Pin over the other one on the board and CONGRATULATIONS! you got your first Beta Pin. Add the Beta in the formation and keep charging enemies. 'Unlocking the first Formation:' - Now your objective will be to unlock "The Noob" Formation. This formation can fit x2 Red Pins, x2 Blue, x2 Green and x1 Support. As you can see you will be able to fit 7 Pins instead of 2 but now you will not have the chance to add all colors there. - Every 2 enemies (in most of the cases) you will unlock a new menu, a new feature or a new craft. (first number is the zone, second is the mob) - 1-2 Shop + Craft menus. In the shop menu you can donate Kred and get some in game stuff. This guide is mainly for players that do not use real cash. The Craft menu will allow you to use materials collected to craft Pins, Formations and new features. Each craft needs some time to be completed (this time works 1:1 while offline for every craft) - 1-3 Chiiro craft. This will craft an Alpha Pin using grass. Crafting Pins is a good way to get some extra Pins but its cost will increase after each craft. - 1-5 'Map craft. Crafting the map will let you advance into a new Zone with a new enemy. Map costs 30 grass and 3 wood. - After killing the last enemy ('1-5 map) at least one time you will be allowed to travel to a new zone. But first you will have to craft the Map, If you have not enough resources farm some by killing enemies. Also continue charging the bar and spawning new Alphas. Keep fusing Alphas until you get x2 Gamma. DO NOT fuse two Gamma Pins or the resulting Purple Pin (a Delta) will not fit on the Noob Formation. - 2-1 '''Formations. This craft will unlock the Formations menu, not a new formation. - '''2-2 Newbie. This craft will unlock "The Noob" Formation. Craft it ASAP to boost your CPS. 'Getting Zeta, Eta and Theta and The Unity formation :' - There are two ways to start fusing Pins: - The First one is by fusing everything when you can and getting the highest Tier of Pin. This can sound good but I would not recommend it. You can get a Pin with higher CPS but you will probably lose total CPS. Also Purple and Yellow Pins will not fit on the Noob Formation. - The second, and i think the best way, is to fuse them without rushing. Try to fill the Noob formation with 2 Alpha, 2 Beta and 2 Gamma. - Now you can keep fusing Alphas. Remember to not fuse the Gammas in the Formation. Get 2 Deltas (Purple) then 1 Epsilon (Yellow). Get two Epsilon and get your first Zeta Pin. Remove one of the Alphas and add the Zeta Pin there. Now make one more Zeta. Then 1 Eta (without fusing the 2 Zeta in the Formation) and do the same with the green Theta until you get x2 Zeta, x2 Eta and x2 Theta. - This will take some time and a lot of fusing. While doing this you will unlock many stuff: - 2-3 Science is Power. This will unlock the SynthLab, there you can level up your Pins (using cells) increasing its stats and unlocking new Tuning Stats. You can add and remove cells as you whish. To get cells you must dismantle Pins, higher tier Pins will give more cells. There is a special set, The Core Set, made to dismantle and get many cells. Later you will be able to farm this set Pins. Do not dismantle too many Pins to get cells at start. - 2-4 Knowledge. This craft will let you check what are enemies drops and its %chance. - 2-6 Collection. This will unlock the Collection menu. here you can see more info about unlocked Pins, base stats and stats in the current level. - 2-8 A support? really? This will unlock a Spark Pin, your first support Pin. This Pin will increase all Pins charge in the formation by 10% - 2-10 Pentapower. This craft will unlock "The Unity" formation. This formation has slot for one Pin of each color +2 support. 'Unlocking "The Turtle" Formation' - The Turtle formation Craft can be unlocked on 3-7 enemy. This Formation only allow x7 Slow Pins and x2 Support. - Why is this formation so cool? it has two special abilities: "When a Pin attacks other Pins CD -0.5s. Pins HP and Resting Recovery x5." - The first formation ability will reduce all Pins cooldown by 0.5 seconds (not the Pin that made the attack) this is a very powerful ability since the slow Pins will attack much faster with their high damage. - The second ability will increase all Pins HP in that formation 5 times and also will recover 5 times more HP while resting. - Now you should try to fit in The Unity formation one Pin of each color x1 Zeta, x1 Eta, x1 Theta and x1 Iota while working to unlock the Turtle formation. You can also add a Kappa instead of an Epsilon but you would waste 2 Iotas that will be very powerful in the Turtle formation. - Start making Epsilon Pins to use on the Turtle formation. Once you have at least 5 Epsilon switch to Turtle and fill the rest with Beta or fuse your Zeta,Eta and Theta to get your first Iota. Now keep fusing and upgrade all remaining Beta (if any) into Epsilon, then, every Epsilon into Iota one by one. - You should also craft the Rest Pin. The blueprint can be obtained on 3-3. This Pin will let your Pins rest and recover HP together and recover +50% more HP. Once you start resting all your Pins will start healing and the enemy will stop attacking. When you stop the rest all Pins will start attacking and enemy charge will disappear. 'The End of Season 1' - Now with Turtle you can start farming higher maps with stronger mobs, kill Leader 1 and Leader 2 and start collecting Crysblood to tune Pins and other materials and Pins. - Try to tune Epsilon and iota with good stats, get both at least at level 10 to tune critical chance. - After beating the 4-10 monster you will be able to start a new Season. Before starting it make sure you have enough points to unlock some cool things like the Rest Upgrades A.O.R and A.O.F, the AC I to get one extra point manually getting charged pins and the Autofuse I. If you want to get some extra Points buy some levels of Critical Fuse, Critical Craft or Speed Craft, you can also get some cell upgrades, remember that at start Research Cells will be much more useful than Accumulator. 'Season 2 Objective' In this Season your main goal will be collect 125 Pin Souls (PS) to unlock x3 BoB when starting Season 3, to do this you will have to: - Get a full Epsilon team on the Turtle formation and start upgrading Epsilon into Iotas. - Start farming Hot Dirks (Sword Set) at Map 5-10 . - Fuse enough Hot Dirks to reach 125 PS. Sword Set is the first special set you will start farming. Swords are very powerful Pins but the drop chance is 0.1%. Later, a full Charmander Formation with x8 Plasma Swords will destroy almost everything! Focus on leveling up Epsilon and iota to level 30 and try to get good stats on Discharge, Focus, Overcharge and EM field.